


Selfless

by LoveMeSomeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angst, Awesome Mary, Bottom Cas, Dark fic, Dean deliberately cheats in front of Cas, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Sex, Good John, Heartbreak, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major asshole Dean, Mpreg, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa, Omega Tessa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Burn, Top Dean, dean will get better, eventual destiel, rival packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeWinchester/pseuds/LoveMeSomeWinchester
Summary: Rivalry existed for over a hundred years between the Novak and Winchester Pack. For the first time in history, the high alphas from each pack agreed to end this pointless power hungry feud.The only solution was to join the bloodlines.And that’s how Castiel Novak found himself being unwillingly betrothed to the notorious, immature Dean Winchester.





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is a dark fic with a happy ending. So please heed the warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Pardon my errors.

**Dean**

“You’re joking right?”

  
John raised a brow at his son, certainly not impressed. “Dean I’m afraid I’m being dead serious right now".

  
Dean gawped for a few seconds before he found his voice, bellowing, “NO! NUH-UH! I AIN’T MARRYING SOME SCRAWNY MALE OMEGA!” He aimed his mom a desperate look, pleading, “Mom! I’m too young to get married. And I have a girlfriend”.

  
“Lisa is just one of your many girlfriends Dean", Mary kept her tone neutral and calm. “And you are 29 years old and have had plenty of time to enjoy your youth. Now you have a responsibility as future pack alpha to maintain peace and stability. Sacrifices must be made Dean". She looked almost saddened in the end.

  
He folded his arms along his chest, rebellion strong within him, “Have you forgotten that our biggest rivals are the Novak Pack!”

  
John continued with calmness that it was starting to annoy him, “That is the exact reason we must fuse the bloodlines of two great packs Dean. We will be able to do greater things and lead better lives. No chaos, no deaths. Its needs to end".

  
Dean growled, “I don’t care! I am not getting married to a Novak!”

  
Apparently his father had had enough with niceties. The powerful alpha stood up and bellowed with authority, “YOU WILL GET MARRIED TO CASTIEL NOVAK OF NOVAK PACK, DEAN! THE DEAL IS DONE AND IS MY FINAL DECISION!”

  
He trembled with rage. His alpha wanting to challenge his fathers alpha so bad. However, one look at his mother made all the fight leave him. But still he seethed, blood boiling as he retorted, “Fine! I’ll do it then!”

  
John’s face relaxed and the alpha smiled, “Good”. The alpha then added, “The omega I have chosen for you is a beautiful soul and will make a perfect mate for you Dean”. Then John guided his mother out the door of the office leaving Dean to his hateful vengeful thoughts.

  
Lisa sauntered in through the entrance looking slightly baffled and unhappy- probably eavesdropping, “Dean! What are you going to do?!”

  
He chuckled darkly, “Well I have to marry the omega Lisa”. He pulled her into him, gripping her jaw tightly, planting a dirty kiss on her lips, before looking into her now lust filled eyes, “But I will make his life a living hell".

 

* * *

 

**Castiel**

  
He was dumbfounded, “Really? Dean Winchester?”

  
His father, Chuck Novak, nodded, “Yes son. It must be Dean Winchester as he is the eldest son of John and Mary Winchester".

  
Castiel jutted his bottom jaw, “But he's a dumbass and a spoilt little brat!” He flailed his hands frantically in the air, “I can’t be married to someone like that! I want to marry an alpha who would be able to take care of me and our future pups!”

  
Chuck didn’t dispute, just added, “People can change son”. His father ran a hand down his cheek, “ And if I know my son well, I would say you have the ability to touch even the most rotten of hearts. You always perform miracles my darling".

  
He couldn’t help but feel that Dean would be different then all the lives he's managed to turn. His omega instincts knew that Dean was trouble. He leaned into his dads touch, “Dad. He isn’t exactly known for good things plus he has already hurt a few of our pack members".

  
Chuck looked saddened and torn. The alpha’s Adam’s apple bobbed, “I realize that Castiel”. The alpha then aimed him a painful glance, “But son, this union must happen. As you are my most cherished and only omega son, I must surrender you to be wed to Dean for the safety of our pack. To keep our pups and wolves free from harm. Our enemies are growing in numbers. I hope you understand why I must make the most hardest decision in my life".

  
His heart ached for his father. He knew that his father was put in a very difficult position and was only trying to do what any caring alpha would do in order to keep their pack safe. So he held down his own hesitancy and rested a hand on his fathers, “Very well father. I will make you proud".

  
Chuck smiled at his son with teary eyes, “You already have my son. From the moment you were born". He added, “I love you my boy".

  
“I love you too dad".

  
They hugged and relished in their father-son comfort.

  
But deep within, he was truly terrified.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to hear your views on the chapter or fic as it helps me understand how you feel and also keeps me writing.
> 
> Kudos also welcomed ❤
> 
> Updates will be weekly or earlier if I find the time :)


	2. Under The Surface Of A Shy Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean's late to dinner. How do things go?

**John**

  
“Where's Dean?!” He whispered to their head waitress Missouri.

  
Missouri shook her head, “I saw the boy 15 minutes ago with Lisa Braeden sir. I am not sure where they went off too".

  
He grit out, “Find him!”

  
Missouri nodded, “Yes high alpha". Before she quickly walked away.

  
He couldn’t believe Dean wasn’t here at this moment. The shy omega was seated beside Mary while Novak Pack high alpha Chuck sat to the left of him. The food that graced the table was made by the best cooks in Winchester pack, all laid on expensive dishes on the long table.

The night was supposed to be perfect except his son wasn’t here. Even his son Sam didn’t look too pleased with Dean’s absence.

  
He would have to have a word with his eldest about his current behaviours that made the Winchester Pack look bad. He calmed a little when Mary squeezed his hand lightly.

  
He smiled at Chuck, “I’m sorry Mr. Novak but it seems my son is running a little late”.

  
Chuck released a half smile that he was pretty sure was just to hide the mans disappointment. He couldn’t blame the man though. The Novak alpha just replied, “Not to worry Mr. Winchester-".

  
“Oh please call me John. We are going to be family soon anyways", he interrupted. He didn’t miss the slight frown at the word ‘ _family soon_ '. He supposed any father would want their omega son to be wed to an alpha that had respectable qualities. Oh Dean.

  
Chuck continued with a nod, “Very well John. Please call me Chuck”. The alpha then added, “Sometimes we tend to lose track of time as I am sure Dean has done".

  
He just went with the flow, “Thank you for your understanding Chuck”. He clapped his hands together, “So let’s enjoy this glorious feast". He raised his glass of wine, eyes fixed on Castiel, “But before that, a toast to Omega Castiel. I wish you and Dean all the best in the future”.

  
“Here! Here!” Everyone except for John and Castiel replied.

  
“I know the weddings not till a few days Castiel but welcome to the family", he smiled at the gorgeous young omega who returned his smile after a few seconds of contemplation.

  
Just then the doors to the dining hall flew open almost jolting everyone off their seats. The sight he was smacked with had him bristling in his seat. His son strut into the dining hall, hair in disarray, clothes dishevelled, sweat glistening on his body and lips swollen red. Behind him, Missouri was aiming him an apologetic look.

  
“Father you wanted to see me!” Dean so bluntly put, ignoring the guests on the table.

  
He tried to smile for the sake of not upsetting his guests. He was pretty sure that his son had already done a good job of that. His voice shivered in subdued anger, “Dean, you remember our lunch with the Novak’s today. Your betrothed Castiel will be moving in today”.

  
He watched as Dean’s jaw ticked. He wished his son would behave for now.

  
“Dean, have a seat”, Mary said in a motherly soft tone that anyone from outside the family would mistake for sweetness but for those that knew her, well it was a ‘ _you better do as you’re told or else’_ warning. “And straighten out your clothes and hair before you grab a seat. I taught you better than that".

  
Oh his wife could scare the devil himself.

  
He saw his sons adams apple bob before running his palms down his clothes and through his hair, tightening up a few loose ends before taking a seat beside a smirking Sam. He watched Dean school his features, cheeks tinged red from obvious embarrassment but managing to plaster on a smile.

  
Mary took the reigns, “Dean. I’d like you to meet high alpha Chuck Novak of Novak Pack and his omega son Castiel Novak". She gestured with her hands oh so eloquently.

  
Dean nodded at Chuck, “Mr. Chuck Novak, my humblest greetings". Then he watched Dean’s eyes look somewhat transfixed in awe at the blue eyed omega before his face slipped into something unreadable. He could hear the pounding of his sons heart all thanks to his heightened alpha senses as his son greeted, “Pleasure to meet you Castiel Novak".

  
But what surprised him most was the unamused and sceptical look the young omega aimed Dean. It actually made him want to smile. The omega carried a little bite to his tone underneath his mock smile as he responded, “Well greetings Dean Winchester. It is certainly good to finally meet you. I hope that my father and I being here is not keeping you from you extra-curricular activities?” The omega then had the nerve to tilt his head to side.

  
He met Mary's eyes, seeing the amusement and thrill behind them. Oh they were both thinking the same thing. If there was an omega that could handle and change the ways of their son then it might possibly be Castiel. There was a hidden feistiness lying underneath all that beauty for sure.

  
He threaded his fingers, clasping his palms together while taking in his eldests stunned, bug eyed look. Obviously Dean was caught slightly off guard by the omegas wit. The young alpha gaped like a fish out of water for a few quiet seconds before the man answered or more like stuttered, “Um...ah n-no you d-didn’t Castiel. I um...I was just....playing with um one of the pups in the gardens and um g-got carried away".

  
He watched as Castiel wriggled his nose in the air, possibly catching the unmistakable stench of release and sex. Christ he wanted to give his son a piece of his damn mind right now and maybe toss him in the shower. The omega clicked his tongue, eyes focused on his plate while cutting a piece off his stake with his knife, muttering, “Must have been quite the play you had if you're stinking of another omegas arousal".

  
“Castiel!” Chuck warned.

  
Mary quickly jumped in, “Oh Chuck please it’s fine”. She aimed their flabbergasted, crimson son a look, “ Castiel is quite within his rights to speak his mind. We do not oppress omega opinions in this household and we are not about to start today. I for one back Castiel on his thoughts”.

  
He saw Sam trying to hold in his laughter while Dean just continued looking stunned and bashful. All his eldest could do after a whole minute was look down at his plate, muttering, “I’m sorry. I’ll get cleaned soon". 

  
He wondered the type of relationship Dean and Castiel would have. He was fascinated by the omegas straightforwardness but at the same time his instincts told him that the road for this future mated pair wasn’t going to be so dandy. Not if Dean didn’t change the way he lived his life.

  
But today was an indication of something; _ignited hope._

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment or kudos.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hurts Cas more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> Please note....betrayal in this chapter. And I don't know if its cheating but I'd call it CHEATING. Dean is a major asshole here.
> 
> Please don't read if triggered.

**Dean**

  
That stupid-blue eyed-surprisingly gorgeous omega humiliated him before his parents. He threw his wine glass at his bedroom wall, watching it shatter into many pieces. He gripped the back of his desk chair, head lowered between his shoulders, trying to control his breathing.

  
“What’s got you infuriated my alpha?” Came a sweet familiar feminine voice from somewhere behind him.

  
He didn’t know whether it was his need to release his anger or if his body was conditioned to react to the beta’s presence? But he found himself turning and striding towards the maid that was dressed in nothing but silky red bath robes, lounging on the edge of his bed with a predatory look of her own.

  
She gasped when he tore off the material covering her body with one swift move. The sight of her tanned naked body had his cock instantly twitching against the confines of his pants. He began stripping off his clothes, growling dangerously low, “Move up that bed Lisa and spread em".

  
The beta did as she was told with a not so subtle hint of excitement. His eyes fell upon the moist wet glistening flesh of her cunt the moment she spread he legs apart. God every time she would drive him crazy or crazier. He longed to be buried to the hilt in that tight wet pussy he got the privilege to fuck every damn night or whenever they were free.

He stroked his cock and kneed up the bed. He wasn’t in the mood for slow. All he wanted was to take. All he wanted was to feel the alpha power he held over everyone else much lower than him.

  
He pushed her thighs up and drove his hard leaking member into her wet cavern. Both threw their heads back moaning in unison. They didn’t even care how loud they were becoming as things got heated up.

  
He proceeded to pump into the beta's wet channel. He was sure the whole Winchester pack could hear them; but he didn’t care.

  
The headboard thumped hard against the wall, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air and the smell of sex was sure to be carried throughout the hallway. And soon they finally orgasmed together with a high pitched wanton shout and an animalistic howl.

  
He slumped onto Lisa, trying to catch his breath. As the moments went by, he began to realize something and chuckle darkly against the beta's neck.

  
Lisa combed her fingers through his hair, “What’s got you all happy so suddenly?”

  
He hovered over her, “His room is just beside mine Lis”.

  
Her eyes held his with amusement, voice sultry as she ran a manicured nail down his chest. She intentionally flexed her hole around his still buried cock, coaxing his libido to life. “Well I say we give him a show then?”

  
His instincts were telling him to ‘quit it' but he just felt defiant. He smirked and began to pump his hips in a jolting motion, making sure to sink his whole cock in. He moaned at how wet she was, “Let’s give him one he'll never forget".

 

* * *

  
**Castiel**

  
His heart sank when he listened to the loud thumps, feminine and masculine shouts and moans of pleasure from the room beside his. And if he sniffed, he could smell the sex pheromones of Dean and someone else in the air.

  
It was unexplainable how much he was hurting at this moment. He had tried to be strong earlier at dinner, feeling like he had a grasp of things when he called Dean out for his unacceptable behaviour.

  
Now this hurt he felt was called betrayal.

  
The alpha was the one to show him to his room and had told him that if he needed anything then just come knocking next door. The alpha knew he was here and probably that he could hear him copulating.

  
The banging against the wall, the smell of sex and the combined moans were getting more prominent. He sat on his bed with his knees folded up, tears flooding down his cheeks.

  
This was going to be his life from now on.

  
_Oh Dean!_ Came a high pitched moan.

  
He couldn’t help but lie back and bury his head under a pillow. All the while he sobbed and contemplated how he was all alone now. His father would see him on the wedding day and then it was goodbye forever.

  
If he was lucky, his alpha Dean would allow him to visit his father but deep down he knew that it wasn’t going to be the case. He already knew that Dean was going to probably hurt him; what better way to hurt him then by keeping him away from his father and pack.

  
_What did he do to deserve such a fate?_

  
And that’s how he fell asleep that night, to the heart wrenching sounds of betrayal and to the terrifying reality that this was just the beginning of his life with the Winchesters.

  
Sacrifices he had to make for the betterment of his people.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please.


End file.
